Imp
Império é o quarto episódio da saga, "A Quest of the Forgiveness". Enredo Dois homens bem fortes andam por um lugar úmido, escuro e frio armados com lanças. Eles passam entres celas, grades e barras de ferro aonde homens agonizavam suas vidas, até que decidem libertar um. *'Banjotophamhatt:' Até que enfim. Já estava me perguntando como um homem pode arranjar comida por aqui. *'Homem #1:' Calado. Venha conosco. *'Banjotophamhatt:' Já que insiste. Banjo e os dois homens seguem juntos, com o primeiro encurralado pelos outros. Eles saem daquela prisão de rochas e vão para um barracão ali perto, em um aparente litoral. Lá dentro ele é jogado em uma nova prisão, com uma parede de vidro entre ele e seus carceres. *'Banjotophamhatt:' Isso é alguma piada? Sou eu que as faço aqui, saibam bem disso. Do lado de fora estava um homem sorrindo, dando uma seringa para um dos guardas que para dentro do casulo e força Banjo e ser o receptor de um liquido roxo. *'Banjotophamhatt:' Sai pra lá, sai pra lá, sai pra lá! - diz ele fugindo. *'Homem #2:' Pronto. Não sentirá dores. Ao menos é o que a teoria diz. *'Banjotophamhatt:' O que é isso!? O que fizeram!? Banjo começa a se balançar, agitando-se e caindo para trás. O homem se afasta assustado enquanto Phamhatt tem uma convulsão. Ele começa a rosnar saindo muita baba de sua boca, até que tosse e sai sangue. *'Banjotophamhatt:' Vocês... O QUE FIZERAM COMIGO!!!? Banjo começa a se irritar, sentindo seu corpo mais pesado. O observador misterioso nota que os músculos do jovem começam a crescer, e anota os resultados. Mesmo assim, ele ainda sofria dos efeitos colaterais. Passados dois minutos, a pupila de Banjo se dilata depois de caído com respiração ofegante, e o corpo do mesmo cresce absurdamente. *'Homem #1:' Fascinante. Mal ele diz isso e percebem uma ruptora na pele de Banjo causando sangramento. A mandíbula do mesmo salienta, assim como a cabeleira que começa a crescer. Depois de muito esforço físico, o coração se debilita e começa a sentir dificuldades em bombear o sangue. Tudo isso sendo observado pelo expectador. Phamhatt começa a perder a vida. *'Banjotophamhatt:' Vocês... vão... me pagar. - diz ele enfim morrendo. *'Homem #1:' Sabará, o que você fez!? *'Homem #2:' Ele está morto. - diz o soldado conferindo o estado da vítima. *'Sabará:' Meus senhores. Esta experiência não foi em vão. Como tudo na ciência serviu para apontar os avanços e os percalços que tive. *'Voz:' Mas isso não foi o que sugeri. Temo que o usuário desta formula morra ao tentar ingerir isto. Não queremos perder nossos soldados nas condições em que estamos. - diz um outro homem negro que se aproximava. Os soldados ao lado começam a temer. *'Sabará:' Afinal, por que tanta pressa? Eu estou me esforçando e em breve, obteremos um sucesso. Gaste tantos corpos eu tiver que gastar. *'Voz:' Tudo bem. Afinal, conseguimos uma fórmula mágica para uma morte dolorosa. Banjo pelo seu estado deformado deve ter sofrido bastante. Será útil. Continue com suas pesquisas, Sabará. Boa sorte em seu novo teste. Não só a você, mas a seu paciente. *'Sabará:' Obrigado. Mas espero que depois de minha criação pronta não seja mal-usada ou afanada como a SIA, que me gerou dores-de-cabeça no início das eras M-A's. *'Voz:' Não irá, Sabará. Não irá. Agora tenho que voltar a meus compromissos. Até breve. *'Sabará:' Até. Sabará olha para suas anotações e igualmente sai da sala, deixando os restos de Banjotophamhatt para seus servos limparem. Em outro lugar... Dois olhos são abertos encima de um campo de trigo, percebendo-se logo então em Etnem. José Pedro a pouco havia sido mandado para lá afim de fazer uma nova busca por conhecimentos, mas mal podia acreditar que não estava no palácio do Louco do Futuro, mas sim em um novo lugar aleatório. Aos redores tudo parecia uma fazenda, com um moinho de vento e uma antena, porém ele tinha que ir mais afundo. Ele caminha para a casa grande e se depara com a cozinha, simplória, e os outros cômodos na casa de madeira. Quando entra no quarto, depois de andar por toda sem encontrar vida, um homem com uma frigideira vai ao seu encontro pronto para acertá-lo. Antes que pudesse, José desfia caindo para trás. *'José Pedro:' Quem é você!? *'Homem:' Eu que te pergunto. Quem é você, afinal que invade minha casa sem ser chamado. *'José Pedro:' Perdão, mas estou perdido por estas terras. Poderia orientar-me? *'Homem:' Primeiro o nome. *'José Pedro:' José Pedro. E o seu? *'Perfectman:' Me chamo Nicholas, mas sou conhecido pelo nickname "Perfectman-Leader". *'José Pedro:' Nickname? Como assim? *'Perfectman:' Apelido. De onde vêm, forasteiro? *'José Pedro:' Eu venho de muito longe, não sei como explicar. É fazendeiro desde toda a vida? *'Perfectman:' Sim. Então... Como veio parar aqui? *'José Pedro:' Como disse, é difícil de explicar. Mas, tudo bem. Apenas quero saber aonde estou para me localizar, e saber se há mais pessoas por estes cantos para não invadir suas casas. *'Perfectman:' Sim, há mais pessoas. Está no Vale da Costa. *'José Pedro:' Vale da Costa? *'Perfectman:' Presumo que não tenha um mapa. *'José Pedro:' Não o tenho. Sou apenas um viajante, pronto para conhecer terra nova. Uma pergunta: aqui é um feudo, ou um reino? Ou estamos em uma democracia? *'Perfectman:' Ahhhnnn...? *'José Pedro:' Digo. Que país ou sistema político este lugar pertence. *'Perfectman:' Pra mim já chega. Perfect lasga a frigideira em José Pedro fazendo-o cair desacordado. Ele pega seu telefone e disca um número. *'Perfectman:' Alô, Comandante. Eu encontrei um suposto Mijai aqui em minha casa. Aparentemente é novato, pois tentou me enganar fazendo-se de estrangeiro. Digo "novato" pois fez muitas perguntas indiretas referente aos M-A's. Não sei se conseguo levar até ai o corpo, mas o desacordei e faço o pedido de virem aqui o buscar. *'M-A Comandante:' Iremos ai buscar, Perfectman. Obrigado por seu serviço aos M-A's. *'Perfectman:' De nada. Estou no aguarde. Neste tempo, José volta a realidade mais cedo do que esperava. Blue, Green, alguns coordenadores de suporte, e Barack o olham preocupados, pois novamente ele estava sendo dado como morto. *'Barack:' Ele está acordando. *'Agente Blue:' José Pedro? O que aconteceu lá? *'José Pedro:' No primeiro momento em que pisei em uma fazenda, tive um encontro com o fazendeiro que resultou com ele me acertando e me desacordando com uma frigideira. *'Agente Green:' Entendo. Então acho melhor você descansar. *'Barack:' Fazem menos de cinco minutos em que esteve em Etnem. A paisagem pelo que tive acesso era incrível, mas não vim lá da casa branca apenas para ver algo que posso no Google Imagens. Como comprovado hoje, há outros seres humanos lá dentro. *'Agente Green:' Há uma teoria de que são criações mentais de José Pedro. *'Agente Blue:' Ou Etnem é um lugar receptível ao acesso coletivo, e os presentes, como na teoria mais popular, são outros intuídos no mesmo nível vibracional que a mente de José. Trivialmente, ele tem vagado entre cenários diversos, e toda a vez que relaxa, volta para a realidade. Isto é interessante. *'Barack:' De fato. Será que isto é controlável? *'Agente Blue:' Isso é o que vamos descobrir. Provavelmente José irá reencarnar em uma outra região quando voltar à Etnem. *'José Pedro:' Porém acabo de me lembrar uma coisa. Enquanto desacordado eu ouvi palavras quebradas, e uma delas foi: "M-A". Já vi essa sigla antes em minha espedição perdida lá naquele lugar. Posso ter ligado com um dos jovens que lá preendi. Quem sabe posso libertá-los da prisão que os limita naquele lugar. *'Agente Black:' Isso seria idiotice, José Pedro. Como pretende fazer isso? - diz Black entrando na sala. *'José Pedro:' Quem saiba seja a morte ou algo de mesmo estado que os tire de lá? White disse que iriam cuidar de meios para libertar todos os que foram presos em Etnem. E isso me parece uma oportunidade. *'Agente Blue:' Pode ser que eles estejam tão habituados com lá que já façam parte do cenário que é Etnem. E quanto a um "descanso" no caso deles é improvável, em estimativa. Pois se fosse teriam uma hora teriam sido libertos, todavia os relatórios indicam o contrário. Os corpos estão em coma em uma base secreta no Brasil do FBI. O que posso fazer é mandar o pessoal ficar de olho neles enquanto realiza um progresso na tentativa de libertá-los, embora ainda assim, são poucas as chances de voltar àquela fazenda de novo e assim... Encontrar quem pensa ter lá mandado. *'Agente Green:' Na realidade, se for feito agora. Sim. É possível. Ao menos em teoria. *'Agente Black:' Pode ser muito massante para a psique de José sofrer essa experiência duas vezes. Devem lembrar que é com a sanidade de um homem que estão mexendo. *'Agente Green:' Isso é verdade. *'José Pedro:' Eu aceito. Eu aceito para tirar esse fardo da culpa sobre meus ombros. Finalmente me surge uma chance de seguir com a salvação de minhas vítimas e não irei tardar. *'Agente Blue:' A escolha é de José. Mesmo havendo riscos, não vejo problema em tentarmos mais uma vez fazer isso. Matamos dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. Estamos todos de acordo? Todos olham para Black. *'Agente Black:' Como disse, a escolha é de José. *'José Pedro:' Sim. Estamos. *'Barack:' Ótimo. Vamos reiniciar esta operação, e torcer para que o plano de José Pedro dê certo. *'José Pedro:' Irá dar. E assim é feito. Em dez minutos, José se conecta novamente em Etnem. Abrindo novamente os olhos, José Pedro se levanta em um lugar frio, úmido e escuro. Cheio de pedras e metal que compunham um cenário desumano, ele luta-se ao perceber-se preso. *'José Pedro:' O quê é isso! Solte-me, eu sou inocente! Ninguém o escutará, mais do que o preso ao lado. *'Preso:' Não seja tolo, ninguém aqui fez nada. Somos todos prisioneiros de guerras contra os M-A's, e não há quem não saiba que os verdadeiros bárbaros são eles e não nós. *'José Pedro:' Eu... precisava falar com o Comandante. Há um meio de fuga? *'Preso:' Você quer fugir para ir falar com o M-A Comandante? Haha. Você bateu com a cabeça para estar aqui. *'Mata-Trouxas:' Literalmente. Por sorte, Comandante quer falar com você. Venha comigo. *'José Pedro:' Sério? *'Mata-Trouxas:' Tenho certeza que nem latim, nem grego foram as línguas que optei para me comunicar com você. Vamos! José e M-T saem da prisão e caminham a um enorme castelo em estilo medieval. Para a resposta de José, aquilo se tratava de um reino. Mesmo assim a estrutura ainda estava incompleta, e mesmo na noite que ali estava uma M-A chamada Morra Bridgette comandava a operação para tal. Ela junto a Gênio nota Mata-Trouxas levando seu prisioneiro para Comandante. *'Morra Bridgette:' Hey, quem é ele? *'M-A Gênio:' Um Mijai novato que o Comandante mandou trazer a ele. Eu até me lembro dele, mas não me lembro de onde. *'Morra Bridgette:' Consegue ir lá descobrir? *'M-A Gênio:' Eu teria que estar ciente disto por minhas funções. Irei lá. Boa sorte em suas obras, MBridgette. *'Morra Bridgette:' Obrigada. Boa sorte em sua empreitada. Entrando num espaço mais nobre, ele adentra um imenso saguão cheio de espadas e reliquias de guerra. Lá, estavam Comandante e Ordenador atentos, esperando para falar com o "Mijai". *'Mata-Trouxas:' Olha só. Eu trouxe o pirralho, e depois a gente acerta. *'M-A Comandante:' Pode ir, Cássio. José fica diante dos dois que se aproximam. *'M-A Ordenador:' Eu me lembro de você naquela caverna, lutando contra mim desejando minha morte a nada. *'José Pedro:' Nada? Não se lembra do oráculo de Zus ou nada do gênero? *'M-A Comandante:' Apenas me lembro que foi você o causador desta desgraça. Você que nos trouxe aqui, Mijai. Sabia que um dia nossos caminhos iriam se cruzar novamente. *'José Pedro:' Só para constatar, eu não sou Mijai. Não sou em espécie alguma. E ainda acho uma ofensa me chamar disso. "Mijai". Que versão vulgar do verbo "urinar". *'M-A Comandante:' Silêncio! - diz ele pegando sua espada e a apontando para o pescoço de José. *'José Pedro:' Comandante. Antes de mais nada digo que estou aqui para ajudar, apenas isso. *'M-A Gênio:' Olá, Comandante. Ordenador. Fui instruído a vir aqui auxiliá-los com o detento. - diz ele abrindo a porta. *'M-A Ordenador:' Não há muito o que fazer. *'M-A Comandante:' Como assim, ajudar? Especifique-se. - diz o rondando. *'José Pedro:' Eu, você, ele, até ele... Nós todos fomos vítimas de um inimigo em comum. "Morre-Artuaii", conhece. *'M-A Comandante:' Infelizmente, sim. Conheço. *'José Pedro:' Então. Ele quem nos trouxe aqui, como obra de sua vingança. Esse lugar aqui é fictício, irreal. Todos vocês estão em coma há meses, e eu os matei por quê os via como ameaça ao meu plano sem sentido de encontrar o oráculo de Zus. E outra. Comandante, você era meu mestre. Me intuiu a matá-lo. Quem deveria estar ressentido aqui sou eu por ter sido um traidor. *'M-A Comandante:' Em minhas memórias não foi assim que aconteceu. Uma ameaça aos M-A's não merece continuar viva. E sua introdução de Morre-Artuaii nessa história apenas diz que o conhece. *'José Pedro:' Não seja cabeça-dura. Eu estou aqui para ajudar, apenas isso. Vocês precisam sair deste lugar e descobrir a verdade. Não sou prisioneiro nem nada disso, apenas um amigo que está aqui para fazer as passes. *'M-A Ordenador:' Como prova não ser um Mijai? *'José Pedro:' Eu nem sei o que é isso. *'M-A Comandante:' Bem. Sua teoria é infundada e absurda ao ponto de estranhá-la, e suas lembranças parecem ser adulteradas. Típico de Mijai's. Mas de fato, não podemos ter certeza. Irei lhe dar liberdade provisória sobre meu reino, e terá três dias para provar sua afirmação uma verdade. Se for mesmo um Mijai e for pego, será morto sem piedade. *'M-A Segurança:' Chamou, Comandante? - diz Segurança entrando lá como Gênio, que ainda estava na porta. *'M-A Ordenador:' Como vocês estão prestativos hoje. *'M-A Comandante:' Não. Mas já que está aqui será útil. Leve este homem para a saída, ou para o feudo. Fica a sua escolha. *'M-A Segurança:' Agora mesmo, Comandante. *'José Pedro:' Se for verdade, está disposto a confiar em mim para saírem todos desta vida fantasiosa que vivem para virem como a realidade? *'M-A Comandante:' Sim. Possemos desta forma. *'José Pedro:' E outra pergunta. Conhecem Louco do Futuro? *'M-A Comandante:' Não. Mas já o vimos, é creio que o nome diz muito da pessoa. Agora podem sair. José é levado por Segurança, e Gênio sai da porta. *'M-A Ordenador:' Comandante? Você irá mesmo confiar nele? Como podemos? *'M-A Comandante:' Não podemos. Morre-Artuaii deve estar armando alguma, e nós temos que entrar em seu jogo para descobrirmos o que ele quer e ceifarmos suas chances de dar certo. Deixemos livres, mas fiquemos de olho. Uma hora a verdade aparece, mesmo por quê. Se não, daqui três dias este homem o qual odiamos será executado. E eu ser o "mestre" dele... kkk Até onde lembre foi ele que nos desafiou a um combate. *'M-A Ordenador:' De fato. Que a justiça seja feita sobre estes malfeitores. *'M-A Comandante:' Fará. Não importa quem, não importa como. Mas nenhum inimigo poderá não ser sucumbido perante o império dos M-A's. *'M-A Ordenador:' Que assim seja feito. *'M-A Comandante:' Assim será feito. CONTINUA... Categoria:Episódios